Caroline Holden
Caroline Holden is a fictional character from the popular American television show Baywatch. '' She was portrayed by actress and model Yasmine Bleeth. Caroline was the beautiful younger sister of Stephanie Holden, but had a much more different personality to her older sister. Physical Appearance Caroline was an attractive woman in her early twenties with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had a shapely hour-glass figure with a reasonably large bust; quite the opposite to her sister Stephanie. Caroline was 5'5" (165 cm) and weighed 118 to 123 pounds (53 to 56 kg). She was 24 when she joined Baywatch. Personality Like the other lifeguards, Caroline was strong, brave, and always ready to dive into a rescue. She and fellow lifeguard C.J. were best friends. She is very devoted to her older sister even though she doesn't like the way she is overprotective towards her. Caroline can also be stubborn and a little self-centered but she can nevertheless be extremely caring and protective of her friends and loved ones. Skills and Abilities At first, Caroline's lifeguard skills were a bit lacking and she did a number of mistakes. However with time and her sister Stephanie's guidance she became a good lifeguard. Like most lifeguards, Caroline took physical training seriously. In addition to running and swimming and regular gym sessions, she was often seen training boxing and kickboxing, just like her friend C.J.. In season 7, Caroline began taking acting classes in the hopes of becoming an actress. After her sister's death, Caroline got a role in a soap called '''Shannon's Hope' and had to leave Baywatch. She did eventually return to her lifeguarding duties. Baywatch Season 4 Caroline made her first appearance on in the season episode Tentacles, Part II. She came to Baywatch to announce to her sister, Stephanie, that she was engaged to be married to an environmentalist named Frank Randall. Her joy was short lived however when an attempt was made on Frank's life. After Frank recovered the two got married. Frank was unfaithful to her many times but she hadn't the courage to leave him. Season 5 Caroline returned to Baywatch in the season 5 premiere with the news that she was divorcing Frank finally after he had once again cheated on her. She expressed interest in becoming a lifeguard again, something she had not done since high school. Caroline shared an apartment with her sister and another lifeguard, C.J.. Caroline started having feelings for fellow lifeguard Matt Brody, but Matt had had enough of her not showing up for their dates so he started a relationship with C.J. and Caroline developed a romantic interest with another lifeguard, Logan Fowler. Season 6 When previously fired lifeguard Neely Capshaw came back to Baywatch, Caroline like the others was none too pleased to see her because she had previously been drinking on duty and when Matt had found out, she had charged him with a bogus sexual harassment charge. Caroline continued her duties and Baywatch, but when she failed to rescue a victim named Thomas O'Hara who had been drunk on a boat with some friends and had set it on fire, it affected her deeply and lost her self confidence and at Neely's urging began living a carefree lifestyle of ignoring her friends, work, drinking beer and dangerous joyrides on motorcycles. Stephanie and the others were appalled by her behavior and urged her to overcome this problem, but she couldn't face another victim dying because of her and decided to quit. However during a another motorcycle ride, one of the motorcyclists nearly drowned and she dived in to save him. She later visited Thomas' grave with a flower in her hand and placed it there in a way of respect. (The Incident) Logan proposed to her during a holiday in Hawaii, and she accepted, only to break off her engagement a few days later after seeing him kissing Neely. Season 7 Caroline planned a big wedding for Stephanie and Tom, but the couple opt for a small wedding and get married on the beach. Caroline is the one who catches Stephanie's bouquet. However tragedy strikes when Stephanie is killed on her honeymoon. Caroline hears of her sister's death from Mitch. Caroline mourns Stephanie throughout the season and goes as far to believe that a stray dog possesses the reincarnated soul of her late sister. Caroline later faced Thomas' angry and bitter mother Rose who had been persuaded by her obnoxious lawyer Ellen Douglas to file a lawsuit against her. However with some help from Caroline's friends, Rose was then shown how it wasn't Caroline's fault as Thomas had been sleeping in the cabin of the boat at the time of the fire and therefore was unable to be seen with his other four drunken friends. Rose then apologized to Caroline and dropped the lawsuit in spite of Ellen's protests. (Trial by Fire) Caroline continued to work at Baywatch but then left for New York City to pursue another career. Season 8 She returned in "Lifeguard Confidential", finding J.D. Darius sleeping in her bed (he opted to sleep in Stephanie's old room, but it was off limits to anyone). She went to New York to audition for a part in a TV soap opera titled Shannon's Hope, which she does not get. Caroline comes back to work after six months, Taylor places her at Mother's Beach full of toddlers mostly. On her first day back, Caroline spots a shark in the water and quickly tells everyone to get out. However a cameraman goes towards the shark to get a closer look. Taylor goes into the water to save him, she is hit in the head and knocked out. The shark goes for Taylor but Caroline saves her and the cameraman from the approaching shark. Caroline and J.D spend more time together and end up going sailing together. However the boat they are in overturns and J.D narrowly saves Caroline from the falling mast. The incident brings back memories of Stephanie's death and in tears, Caroline is comforted by J.D. That day an answering machine message from the audition for Shannon's Hope tells Caroline that she has got the part. J.D tries to convince her to stay but she decides to leave, telling him that she may never get this opportunity again. Then suddenly she is back in 'Missing' with no explanation. In 'Highjacked' (the very next episode) it is explained that her show is on hiatus and she's back for a few weeks. Baywatch TV Movies Caroline appeared in the 1995 made-for-TV movie Baywatch the Movie: Forbidden Paradise, which was a movie about the characters of the popular series Baywatch vacationing in Hawaii. She was additionally featured in the March 9, 1996 episode of Baywatch Nights entitled "The Curator." She also appeared in the 2003 made-for-TV movie Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding, which served as a reunion for the cast. She then began a relationship with a previous lifeguard named Eddie Kramer. Trivia *Alexandra Paul who plays Caroline's older sister Stephanie has an identical twin sister of the same name. *The producers first wanted Paul's real twin sister Caroline to play the part of Stephanie's sister. The real Caroline was unavailable at that time so someone else was needed for the one-off part. It was Paul's suggestion that the character should be named 'Caroline'. *Caroline was to appear only in one episode, but the producers liked Bleeth so much they asked her back the following season to be a regular. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Baywatch characters Category:Baywatch Category:Lifeguards Category:Female Lifeguards Category:Baywatch (Season 4) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 5) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 6) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 7) characters Category:Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding characters